firewithinfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwilanna
Gwilanna is a sibyl, who is first introduced in The Fire Within. She is only seen in David's dream where she joined David to Gadzooks in water, and advised him to join Gadzooks in fire. In Icefire, she is given a larger role as Elizabeth "Liz" Pennykettle's 'Aunty Gwyneth'. She wanted to raise Grockle as a dragon baby instead of a normal baby boy, but the plan was later foiled when she could not drain the auma from Liz's body into the dragon's. In Fire Star the sibyl kidnaps Lucy and takes her to the Tooth of Ragnar. There we find out that she was quite fond of Gwendolen, speaking of her with bitter resentment. Her plans to raise Gawain were foiled when the evil Fain ,or the Ix, forced Ingavar to destroy the island. However, in The Fire Eternal she is changed and helps the Pennykettles and Martindales, helping to hone Zanna's sibyl powers, saving Liz's life and promising to look after Liz's child. In Dark Fire she steals a spark of Dark Fire, created from Gwillan’s fire tear, but David retreves it. Near the end of the book she dies from the Dark Fire after attempting to take it from Liz's body. In Fire World, her alternate version is named Aunt Gwyenth. She refuses to give Eliza Merriman a daughter, but rather tries to make her an Aunt like she is, but fails. Eliza survives and has her own child without Gwyneth by making an egg out of clay. She also says a descendant of Agawin was Eliza's father. She puts Harlan in the deadlands. She dies near the end but not before revealing that she is Eliza's mother. She also brings Gwilanna back to life using a dragon’s claw, altering the timeline back on Earth. The Fire Ascending part 1 focuses on her past, she was born by the wishes of a sybil named Hilde, and her father is an Ix/man named Voss. She was touched by unicorn auma, but she was cursed by her mother to stay in the form of a baby and be forever hideous unless someone called her beautiful. She was present at the death of Galen. Her mother dies and she is adopted by Grella, Agawin’s friend. She and her mother are kiddnapped by the Nomadds. They live harsh years, but Grella is devoted to Gwilanna. In the later chapters she is forcefully illumined to the last true dragon, Gawain, after she brings her father back from the dead. She realizes the error of her so called meddling and helps David, Zanna, and Alexa stop Voss and the Shadow. She later ‘dies’ peacefully with Joseph Henry and the ice bear Kailar, although the book states she was immortalized in fire rather than dying. Powers and Abilitys *She knows many magicks and spells. *She has to be present at all of the decendants of Gawains births. *She knows many healing remedys. Quotes *Here you go Ice bear, let me be an angel for once in my lifetime. *Time is like water; it finds its own levels. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Illumined Beings